Happy77
Happy77 was a Club Penguin Moderator. On Penguin Chat 3, she was seen as a snail. Many people believe that Happy77's real name is Rachael Leards — but it's not. Her real name is actually Holly Hildebrandt. Happy77 worked for Polo Field on blog and social media stuff with other known Moderators like Businesmoose, Daffodaily5, Chattabox and Tour Guide. There was a rumor that she has another account named Daisylemon, because of a picture in a blog post in May 2009. First Blog Post Happy77 made her first post on the What's New Blog in December 2008: Hello Penguins! Happy77 here. I'm so stoked to say hi. Some of you might remember me from way back at the beginning of Club Penguin. Since Billybob announced I'd be writing blogs I know some of you have asked about me. Among other stuff, I do some writing for Club Penguin, love to play Mancala, and I've been told I'm a bit curious... Lots of you say you want to know behind the scenes stuff at Club Penguin. So, along with some game updates, I'll sometimes be asking questions of the people around here. There's a new mission coming up soon, and I found out that soon Screenhog will be giving you a great sneak peek. But since we're all curious about missions, I talked to an artist who works on them: ---- What was your absolute favorite thing about working on the upcoming mission? "All of it. Doing the storyboards are difficult, but the most fun." What's your favorite candy? "Hmmm. There's this candy that's kind of like 'breath perfume' that I like." I want to know all the stuff you're curious about around Club Penguin, so please let me know! (And tell us if you have any fab ideas for new missions!) Until then... Waddle on! Leaving Club Penguin In October 2012, Happy77 announced she would soon be leaving Club Penguin. Trivia *In a blog post, rsnail said that she is younger than Billybob. *She seems to love candy.Saws08 said: "I think we should grow fruit trees, so that if you click on it we get fruit for yourselves and our puffles! AND we should plant a candy tree". Billybob replied: "Very cool. I think Happy77 would like that!" (Reviewed by You #40, What's New Blog). *Happy77 was Club Penguin's first writer. *Happy77, Businesmoose, and Billybob are the only Club Penguin staff members to publicly announce his or her departure from the game on the What's New Blog. *Happy77 made her first post on the What's New Blog on December 15, 2008. *Her hometown is Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. *She is married and has three daughters, all under the age of 7. *She is a Christian. *After not having said anything in months, she retweeted a tweet on April 17, 2013. *She visited the island on May 9, 2013 during the My Penguin App Release Party, making this her first appearance since she last went on Club Penguin. Gallery Appearance in Club Penguin File:Happy77_2013_player_card.jpg|Happy77's Player Card. File:Screenshot_1230.png|Happy77's Player Card File:Happy77_2012_player_card.png|Happy77's Player Card. File:Happy77.png|Happy77's old Player Card. File:Happy77 2012.png|Another Player Card of Happy77. File:Happy77 Player Card Puffle Party 2013.png|Happy77's Puffle Party 2013 Player Card File:Happy77 Sprite Puffle Party 2013.png|Happy77's Puffle Party 2013 In-game Sprite File:Happy771.png|Happy77 spotted in Club Penguin. File:HAPPY772.png|Happy77 spotted in Club Penguin. File:ChocoHappyMet.png|Happy77 spotted in Club Penguin. Others File:Lll.jpg|Happy77, as seen in Penguin Chat 3. File:Luv2dance160 (aka Happy77).png|Happy77's test penguin, Luv2dance160. File:Add Happy77 as a Fried.png|A glitch that allows adding Happy77 as a friend. File:Happy77.PNG|Happy77 appeared in one of Club Penguin videos. Poem.jpg|A poem Happy77 submitted to the Club Penguin Times. PartyStartsNowFull6.png|Happy77 in The Party Starts Now. Happy77InPartyStartsNow2.PNG|Another shot of Happy77 in The Party Starts Now. See also *Moderators *List of known Moderators *Rsnail *Billybob *Gizmo *Screenhog Sources and References Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Retired Moderators